Es caprichozo el azar
by BitchPathologist
Summary: Quizás después de todo la muerte no sea el fin. Un intento desesperado por revivir a quien jamás mereció morir de forma tan ridícula.
**Es caprichoso el azar**

 _-Que nos volvamos a encontrar…- Dijo antes de que sus ojos dejaran de verla y su boca se paralizara. El cuerpo de Lexa yacía inerte entre los brazos de Clarke, quien lloraba amargamente sin poder creer que casi al mismo tiempo en el que encontró la felicidad se la habían arrebatado. La rubia supo entonces que su corazón se fue con la Comandante._

 _El tiempo pasó y mientras apenas y sobrevivía para seguir luchando por el bienestar de su gente, ella nunca olvidó esa mirada verde que le atravesaba el alma y esa sonrisa que, aunque fugaz, alcanzaba para iluminarle el día._

 _Finalmente llegó la ansiada paz en la Tierra, y la sociedad se fue construyendo de a poco. Ciudades enteras emergían mientras las poblaciones crecían, por fin diversas y al mismo tiempo unidas. Muchos de sus amigos y familiares ya no estaban, se habían ido sacrificando sus propias vidas por el bien común. Y ella seguía existiendo sin entender el motivo por el que respiraba._

 _Su pelo encaneció, su piel se arrugó, su cuerpo fue volviéndose cada vez más frágil. Mas Clarke no la olvidaba, nunca pudo. Cada día de su vida se sentaba en aquella roca cercana al mar y miraba hacía el horizonte como esperando ver un barco o alguna señal que le devolviera la vida, que le trajera a Lexa._

 _Y la imagen de la valiente líder portadora de la paz en la Tierra se fue reemplazando por la de una pobre anciana un poco loca a la que pronto, como a todo anciano, olvidaron._

 _Su vida como la conocía se interrumpió en el preciso momento en el que Lexa la tuvo que dejar. Sin embargo, jamás se rindió, ni dejó de esperarla, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que la última frase que ella le había dedicado fuera cierta._

 _Esa tarde, como cualquier otra, Clarke estaba sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre cuando percibió aquella presencia tan conocida por ella. Sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, sonrió._

 _-Yo sé que este no es el final. La muerte nunca lo fue. Y siempre supe que nos volveríamos a encontrar, y ya era hora…- Dijo en voz alta a la brisa del mar._

 _Desde esa tarde, nadie volvió a verla de nuevo. La mayoría supuso que se había ahogado en el mar. Se llevaron actos conmemorativos en su memoria, pero ya nadie la lloró._

3 siglos después…

Era una típica tarde otoñal de cielo gris, y Clarke por fin había terminado su jornada en el hospital. Normalmente, tomaba el colectivo, pero esa tarde decidió ir caminando hasta su departamento ya que, aunque estaba un poco lejos, le serviría para despejarse de tanto estrés y de paso no venía mal ver gente que no estuviera en camillas, para variar.

Comenzó a caminar entre la muchedumbre que iba y venía apurada, anticipándose a la tormenta que habían anunciado toda la semana. Se acordó que cerca de ahí había una plaza con un viejo sauce que siempre le había parecido hermoso y decidió ir por ese camino mientras desde el cielo se escuchaban los primeros truenos y las nubes se volvían cada vez más oscuras.

Llegó hasta el árbol y se quedó sentada en el banco que estaba bajo su sombra. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. En el banco había un libro que parecía muy viejo, que le despertó demasiada curiosidad, por lo que sin dudarlo lo abrió para ver su contenido.

Después de hojearlo brevemente, se dio cuenta de que a unos metros había una chica que se iba alejando con su morral medio abierto.

-¡Hey! Disculpá, creo que perdiste algo – Dijo elevando la voz, pero la chica no se detuvo y se dispuso a cruzar la calle.

Rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia ella con el libro en su mano derecha y, para su buena suerte, antes de que aquella extraña de pelo castaño pudiera cruzar, el semáforo de los peatones se puso en rojo.

-Disculpá, creo que esto es tuyo – Le dijo tocando su hombro, logrando que la chica detuviera su caminar y se girase.

Entonces la vio y la reconoció inmediatamente. No podía ser, creía estar soñando. Sabía quién era, la había estado esperando mucho tiempo, seguramente más de una vida y se encontraron sin querer.

Y como si el destino lo hubiera dispuesto detalladamente, en el mismo instante en el que sus miradas conectaron, comenzó a llover intensamente, como dando su señal de aprobación para dicho encuentro.

-Clarke…

-Lexa…

Azul contra verde. Verde contra azul. No se andaban buscando, pero quizás, sólo quizás, siempre estuvieron destinadas a encontrarse.


End file.
